


Genuine Happiness

by jeffyartist1347



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Other, Resets, Sans x the reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffyartist1347/pseuds/jeffyartist1347
Summary: You have known him for years. How come his smile never seemed genuine? But when you're with him it feels like a real smile.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Genuine Happiness

It all started when you were in college. You are sitting at your normal table near the outlets so you can work on projects while hanging out with your people. Ah yes, the nerd table. Where all the interesting games of cards are played and people have brought their portable consoles. This is where you belong. These are your people.

On the first day of moving in you were so nervous until you played a game of smash with some soon-to-be friends. They eventually led you here to their normal hangout spot. College really helped you break out of your shell and meet new people. Before all of this, you were very anti-social. It was not like you didn't want to socialize you were just never given a chance. School was the place that if you didn't fit in, you had no friends. Always being the new kid meant you had no time to create lasting bonds and build meaningful relationships. Luckily, you made at least one friend when you lived in a stable home for at least four years without moving, which was the opportunity you needed to learn some of the rules of interacting with regular human beings. College just gave you a safe environment to learn how to express yourself and find out who you were as a person.

This is where you first meet him. You would think that you would remember the exact moment you met your soulmate, but the first meeting wasn't that memorable. As usual, you would sit in your regular spot at the table working on homework that was assigned from class or finished before class started while eating lunch. While you are engrossed in your work, someone new sits at the table. Your friends go silent for a moment before you pick the conversation back up. The playful banter eases whatever tension was lingering before as the other friends join in the conversation continuing to talk about everyone's interests. This new person joins in. You work on your project and finish eating before heading to your next class.

You don't remember seeing the new person that had arrived but were too busy to even notice someone was there. This was your routine. you would eat breakfast, go to class moring classes, get lunch and work on homework, leave for afternoon classes, eat dinner while working on homework and hanging out with your friends, then head back to the dorms. 


End file.
